


Equilibrio para la supervivencia

by ferreuscelo



Series: Eso que no se dice [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Español | Spanish, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferreuscelo/pseuds/ferreuscelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces es necesario dejar caer las barreras de lo que nos ata. Otras veces, conseguimos ayuda, sorteamos obstáculos y dejamos que manos ajenas nos reciban para  darle sentido a nuestras vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrio para la supervivencia

Una cosa es clara. 

En la vida no se puede ganar sin arriesgar, y lo que tiene que suceder, sucederá, aunque él no sea ni religioso ni crea en la reencarnación ni en ninguna estupidez de ese calibre. Por supuesto, se deben tener fundamentos para defenderse cuando algún idiota piense en refutar sus ideas y conceptos. Son dos las técnicas a utilizar. La primera abarca el campo de aquellos que no coinciden con su visión de las cosas, es decir, una mezcla entre nihilismo y cinismo condensado en una sola persona cuya existencia estuvo marcada por hechos concretos que definieron su punto de vista basado en lo terrible de la vida. La otra técnica, la que le da vida y forma al velo humano que usa para esconder su verdadera identidad es la positiva, la que siempre ve el lado claro y brillante de las cosas y se adapta a los demás con suma facilidad para seguir a la masa y convertirse en un respetable miembro de la sociedad.

En el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos, la segunda versión es la más utilizada por razones obvias. Entiéndase por tal que los humanos son seres simples que necesitan un poco de aire fresco de vez en cuando para respirar de la realidad. Pocos son aquellos que llegan a tener un equilibrio de ambas versiones unidas, situación que se da mayoritariamente porque alguien ha logrado espiar apenas un poquito de la primera capa entre las millones que cubren su verdadero yo. Hasta ahora ha sucedido con tres personas, una de ellas, Will Graham. Ni siquiera sus padres lo vieron. Para ellos, Hannibal era sólo un chiquillo travieso con una gran inteligencia que amaba a su hermana y tenía una paciencia infinita para darle todos los gustos. Pero aquello terminó esa mañana de mil novecientos setenta y tres a sus ocho años cuando su familia completa desapareció en su tierra natal y ya no hubo nada más que hacer. El pequeño Hannibal comprendió entonces que para sobrevivir debía mentir, manipular y engañar a cuanta persona se le cruzase por el camino para lograr su objetivo. Y lo logró. 

Will no perdió a su familia con la excepción de la muerte de su padre a los diecisiete años en donde tuvo que empezar a trabajar para subsistir debido a que el resto de su familia lo ignoró por completo. En realidad, sí, su tío lo apoyó económicamente hasta su ingreso a la Facultad de la Universidad de Virginia inscribiéndose en la carrera de Psicología, puesto que debido a su gran potencial académico logró una beca. Igualmente, trabajó en mil oficios para subsistir y poder comprar sus materiales de estudio, comer, vestirse y demás necesidades básicas. 

Pasaron mil cosas en el medio hasta encontrarse con el Doctor Lecter. Se enamoró, sufrió tanto un par de desengaños como también el rechazo de sus compañeros y los pocos amigos que intentó tener, de los cuales tres sobrevivieron después de la universidad y luego uno con el que mantiene contacto muy de vez en cuando. Una vez al año se juntan a tomar algo y charlar, pero incluso esos encuentros fueron desvaneciéndose en el tiempo hasta llegar a lo que hoy es: un solitario. Ni contento ni triste con su vida. Digamos ‘conforme’. 

Y de repente, aquel extraño hombre en la oficina de su jefe intentando toquetear su cerebro como si fuese gelatina. Hannibal tiene que reconocer que lo que hizo fue de hijo de puta, pero funcionó. Al otro día, durante el primer encuentro en privado, ambos reconocieron las pautas en las cuales seguiría su relación de ahí en adelante: Hannibal con su naturaleza inquisitiva, Will evadiendo piedras lanzadas a su moral y conceptos de la vida y ambos trenzados en algo prácticamente destructivo y deliciosamente único. 

¿Amistad? Sí, claro. Cómo no. 

La mesa está puesta y el juego comienza cuando el investigador arriba a la pomposa casa del psiquiatra. Una fiel fotografía de lo que es Hannibal, intrincada, colorida y oscura, misteriosa, por veces tenebrosa y hermosa. El hombre quiere pensar que Will lo ha contemplado así en alguna ocasión, si no lo es siempre y eso es agradable. Mucho, por cierto. 

“Entiendo que has estado visitando a Abigail más seguido.” La comida está bellamente decorada como siempre y el lomo a la boloñesa con papas, curry y vaya Dios a saber qué otro ingrediente exótico está delicioso. Hannibal corta la carne y la mastica como si ésta fuese de oro puro. 

“Falta poco para que salga y quiero que se acostumbre a mi casa.” Es extraño pensar que una chica de dieciocho años esté interesada en vivir en el medio de la nada con siete perros pero si así lo quiere, así será. “Me parece que necesita una guía que la lleve por un camino en donde no se sienta tan perdida.”

“¿Te parece prudente intentarlo solo?” pregunta el doctor. 

“No. Por eso quisiera que me ayudaras.” Will pincha una papa con su tenedor y la observa detenidamente. “No te pido que vengas a vivir a mi casa pero me gustaría que estés presente al menos cuando la vaya a buscar.” 

Hannibal toma su copa, la hace girar y aspira hondo para que el aroma del vino acaricie sus fosas nasales. “No hace falta pedirlo. Pensaba hacerlo de todas formas.” Ríe apenas al seguir con su comentario. “No subestimes mi capacidad de adaptarme a cualquier cosa. Podría quedarme unos días en tu casa.”

Will deja de mirar su papa para concentrar su vista en el plato de su compañero. “Mentir no te sienta.” 

“Alarmarte por tenerme invadiendo tu privacidad tampoco ¿O te parece tan descabellado que quiera estar cerca tuyo?” Hannibal pregunta con otra cuestión a flor de piel ¿Podría Will sobrevivir una noche con él en su casa? 

“Toda una vida en soledad debería responder tu pregunta.” Es necesario para el joven investigador poder establecer las cosas de manera clara, Hannibal entiende esto, pero es sumamente interesante presionarlo de infinitas maneras para poder acercarse más íntimamente. 

Hannibal va por el camino corto. “Quiero dormir en tu casa.” 

Will asienta con su cabeza y el doctor puede ver cómo sus manos comienzan a temblar con una simple oración. “Querer y poder son dos cosas distintas.” 

“¿Ni siquiera entré a tu casa y ya me echas?” 

“Lo estoy considerando.”

“Pensé que respetabas mi punto de vista con respecto a nuestra relación. Una lástima.”

Will aprieta los dientes y sus ojos van de un lado a otro de la mesa. Seguramente está tratando de buscar una respuesta que no deje al descubierto su deseo de terminar con el tópico de una vez por todas. “No sé exactamente qué tipo de relación es la que yace en esta mesa o… en general en nuestras vidas.”

“Es muy simple de determinar si te pones un par de lentes en donde dejes de lado los prejuicios que nublan tu capacidad de juzgar la realidad tal como es.” Hannibal toma un bocado y come, sus ojos marrón caoba se posan sobre los del joven muy divertido por lo que pueda responder, aunque sabe que lo que salga de la boca de Will no será muy conciliador. 

“Mi realidad y la tuya distan mucho de ser propiamente concomitantes.” Will acomoda sus anteojos sobre su nariz y resopla, fastidiado. 

“Podrían serlo.” Con un poco de insistencia, el doctor lo logrará. Está muy seguro de sus métodos y a su vez, de la capacidad del agente especial de seguir su juego. 

“Lo dudo.”

Él no. Sabe perfectamente que lo que Will desea va más allá de una ampliación de distintos puntos de vista que enriquezcan el suyo. Hay algo más, algo que lo mueve y transforma de una manera especial cuando está a su lado. Y esto es más que evidente cuando están cerca. Cuando Hannibal puede sentir su aroma a miedo e incertidumbre, cuando ve que su piel se pone de gallina ante la cercanía y empieza a perder el hilo de la conversación, a pesar de que logra mantenerla lo más lógica posible. 

La noche termina con un buen whiskey en su oficina contemplando las llamas que danzan en la chimenea. El silencio es absoluto hasta que el joven se pone de pie dispuesto a retirarse, pero el asesino lo toma del brazo antes que pueda escapar, lo empuja hacia él y lo besa. Es absolutamente erróneo hacer algo semejante sobre todo sabiendo que Will es huidizo y aún no comprende exactamente qué significa poseer sentimientos hacia otra persona, sentimientos que rompen los esquemas sociales establecidos. Pero a Hannibal no le importa. Sigue con su plan y sorprendentemente Will no se separa ni lo rechaza. Sus labios apenas tiemblan cuando el beso se rompe y ambos vuelven a la realidad. Realidad que los lleva a desnudarse y sentirse uno al otro de una manera totalmente distinta, moverse hacia otros rumbos. Situación en donde la necesidad de tocarse y descubrirse se encuentra en el radio de lo real y lo ideal. Romper con la idealización que uno tiene del otro y sentir que si, realmente, se puede salir del molde, se puede confiar aunque no sea ciegamente, se puede lograr el dejarse irse con la corriente y ahogarse el uno con el otro como lo hacen esa noche. 

Es posible entonces, encontrar el tan deseado equilibrio para la supervivencia.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting something in Spanish, which is my mother tongue. It feels odd, but good. 
> 
> Primera vez que publico algo en español en AO3. Es una sensación rara, pero está bueno. :)


End file.
